In many areas of the world, and particularly in underdeveloped countries or regions, bridges can be used to help link remote areas together to facilitate commerce, transportation, and services. In many such places, typical traffic for roadways may include pedestrians, livestock, and motorized vehicles traveling at relatively slow speeds. Although there are many ways to design and construct bridges for use in remote locations, or for use in emergency situations, typical bridges are at least partially prefabricated in large pieces and transported by large vehicles over great distances, at high expense, and require significant planning, engineering, and preparations at the build site so that the bridge can be firmly supported and made safe. However, much of the construction effort for typical bridges for use in such applications may take place hundreds or even thousands of miles away from the build site, and it may be prohibitively expensive to transport large structural pieces over unimproved roadways. In addition, construction of such bridges may require moderately to highly skilled labor, which might not be readily available in the area where the bridge is to be built.